The Rivals
by MrsMellarkBlack
Summary: 3 girls,3 boys all meet up and fall in love but something is troubling them and can they keep it a secret...  I suck at summaries but please read more chapters coming soon :
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**The Rivals**

A random idea that came to mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock/Camp Rock Characters

Please R &R

**Chapter 1**

**Nobody POV**

There was a rivalry between 2 different couples The Torres and The Grays they had a fight between each other and hasn't seen each other for 20 years. 5 years after the fight both couples had a child the Torres a girl and the Grays a boy. 2 years after that the same happened a girl for Torres and a boy for the Grays then the same happened 2 years after that. The girls were called Tess (the spender), Mitchie (the social), and Caitlyn (the sensible). The boys were called Jason (the bird lover), Shane (The partier) and Nate (the boss). Both couples were rich and famous, both owning a lot of land, a record company and a music camp which are all very popular. The Grays like more naturally looking places so they called there camp, Camp Rock with log cabins unlike the Torres who, like big things so they called there's Camp Star with basically hotel room but taken out of the hotel and into a wood. Both camps were near each other to everyone's dismay. The adults never thought they their children would meet up and fall in love 3. This is a story about 3 girls and 3 boys finding their soul mate through a camp. The only thing is the kids know about the rivalry but not about the other couples children…

Please R&R I will try to update as soon as possible xoxoxoxoxoxox

Chipsandgravy xoxoxoxooxoxox


	2. Chapter 2 on the way

**The Rivals**

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own Camp Rock :) wish I did though**

**And please remember 2 R&R xoxoxoox**

**Connie Torres POV**

I told my girl they were going to camp this morning and they weren't happy. Talk about loving your own company :(. I was talking to Steve (my husband) and he said it was a brilliant idea because the girls needed some fresh air and said they were beginning to act snobby but I had to agree I just hope they don't see the other Camp.

Mitchie's POV

I woke up this morning and found out that I was going to Camp by my mum. GREAT! I hope there are cute boys there I love cute boys I want a boy around my age maybe the same age… anyway I have to pack for_ CAMP _funn… which I have to leave for in 1 DAY! Anyway neither my sisters are happy about is as well but at least we will stick together and mummy and daddy put reception at camp so we can call and text our mates…THANK GOD…

Next Day

I woke up at 7:00 am not my idea of FUN I had packed ¾ of my wardrobe thankfully our family each have a room which is like our own rooms at home thankfully otherwise I would of died from out of place things like clock mirror make-up ect.

So here we are me and my sisters making our way to Camp in our limo oh yeah well we are in different limos but we have phones so it's like they are there anyway one of us like it and we are going to die from no l.a parties :( I met this boy called Shane from one of the parties and he was something hmmm what I would do just to see him again even if it meant going back to this old place.

Shanes POV

I left with my brothers today for Camp apparently it will be good P.R whatever my parents don't know anything all they are up to is to get all competitive between The Torres I have to say they are pretty good with their work. **Day dreams** 'mitchie were are you going' he said 'no where silly'…..whoooooaaaa sorry I met this girl called Mitchie and she was Hhoootttttt oh yeah I wish I would see her again…

Nobody's POV

All the limos pulled up into their own camp and all very angry/upset with their parents making them come to such a place where they haven't been for what since they were around 10 years old. The girls came out of their limos and went straight to their cabins to have a shower huh girls these days the limo drivers thought the boys on the other end went to a cabin and started practicing a new song they all pitched in to write.

Coming next chapter the introductions (no clues about what) please R&R I will give you a preview like a trailer to the next chapter if you review between 18th-19th please read and review and please be kind any hate reviews between then wont get a preview!

CHIPSANDGRAVY xooxoxoxoxox


	3. The Meetings and Greetings Part 1

**The Rivals**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Camp Rock or Camp Rock Characters but I wish I owned JONAS Brothers : D**

**Caitlyn POV**

So here I was walking to a lake, which FYI is eeeewwwww and I saw two boys on the other side obviously it isn't a big lake so I could see them I say about mine and Mitchie's age or maybe Tess' age…? So I could see them I walked around to say hi but before I took a step I saw they weren't from my camp no they were from Camp Gross : P haha my new name for that lousy camp huh. I saw the youngest boy look over and saw me so I smiled and waved. Then he said something to the other boy and started to make his way over to me and OMFG! He was HOTT! As hell. I was planning in my mind what should I say if he asks my name or what do I say in general so I planned I would just say my first name and if he asks what's my surname then I will just walk away. DONE and DUSTED.

**Nate POV**

I was talking to my brother Jason when I looked over the lake to see a girl from CAMP I-THINK-WE'RE-ALL-THAT she looked cute so I said to my brother cya later while I went to the cute girl I was thinking should I ask her, her name first or should I tell her mine…hmmm… before I made my decision I had reached the side. "Hey I'm Nate" "Hi Nate I'm Caitlyn" the cute girl I mean Caitlyn said. We talked for a bit after that but I noticed she didn't tell me her surname oh well I didn't tell her mine so whatev. It was becoming late so we had to go back to our original camp we made good friends and I think was starting to like her…

**Jason POV**

After Nate told me cya I looked over at where he was heading humm…? He is going over to a girl that's strange he doesn't like girls anymore after what Malaya did to him. I feel sorry for the guy Malaya only wanted the rich and famous and she cheated on him. Any I was walking back to camp when I met a girl maybe a year younger than me and she was on her phone not paying attention where she was going so I said "hello? You might want to watch out" "Oh sorry where am I again? I'm supposed to be at Camp Star" the lost girl said, "no problemo just turn there and then go there and you reached your destination" thanks she told me but before she could move she asked my name. I told her my name…Jason and I found out her name was Tess…what a nice name.

**Tess POV**

I was texting my mate who is in St. Helen's England apparently its near the north west. And it's raining poor her but poor me for not even going anywhere! So I was walking around when a boy said to "hello? You might want to watch out" He said "Oh sorry where am I again? I'm supposed to be at Camp Star" I said proudly ha we are so better than Camp Rock but I have to say he is quite cute. "I'll see you tonight right? It's the campfire party where both camps join right? I am right aren't I?" I thought about it and I was right because I remember my parents saying it is unbelievable that both camps join together at the start and end of the summer. We talked a bit and then we said we would meet up later.

**Shane POV**

I was down by the mess hall where I was helping some counsellors set up for tonight I don't now why we couldn't have the party at Camp Star but no they can't do anything for themselves. Then I saw the most beautiful girl ever she was walking up a hill and the wind was blowing her hair like a photoshoot. Anyway she was on her phone talking to someone and giggling away hmmm… I wish that was me she was giggling to… woah sorry then the most unexpected thing happened…

**Heyya thanks guys for reading sorry for not uploading quick enough had a lot of things to do and I mean A LOT I have beeen on holidays a family membeer died and I have now starded high School (in England) so please don't stop reading I will try to update ASAP but please be nice to me I am new :) goodbye and thank you.**


End file.
